


Depraved, Craved

by Grumpinni



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: After Ramuh’s covenant, Alpha Prompto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dub-con elements but only for a second, M/M, Omega Ardyn, Smut, ardyn has a pussy, it’s all consensual i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpinni/pseuds/Grumpinni
Summary: Ardyn knows that Prompto is an MT; not just because he had a helping hand in their creations, but because of the man’s scent before they’re made into the daemonic creatures that give them their names.Prompto is drawn to Ardyn because, as odd as it sounds, he smells like home. But not the home he grew up in, and that confuses the young blonde, making him think ever more about the presence of the tattooed code on his wrist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there isn’t enough Alpha Prompto or Omega Ardyn so I decided to make my own. With the two of them. _Together_.
> 
> Also, in case anyone wants to know the full dynamics:  
> Prompto and Noctis: Alpha  
> Ignis and Gladio: Beta  
> Ardyn: Omega

Prompto was excited when the entourage finally made it to Galden. The air was crisp and warm, the smell of sea salt filled his lungs pleasently. A slight lingering scent from the restaurant would occasionally make its way when the wind blew in just the right direction, causing his stomach to growl. Thankfully, that’s where the group was headed, then after lunch: the ferries.

  
When they walked up the boardwalk, Prompto could swear he smelt something— something familiar. “You guys smell that?” he asked, turning to Noctis slightly.

  
“What, the food? Or Gladio’s sweat,” the prince chuckled and dodged the hand that tried to swat at his head.

  
“No! It’s like..” he paused, thinking of how to word it, “It’s.. kind of like being back home?”

  
“I’m sure many people from Insomnia have gathered to catch a ride on the ferries to see Noctis and Luna get married,” Ignis hummed. It was clear that some of the people there were from the crown city by the way they were dressed.

  
“Yeah,” the young alpha mumbled and looked around as he attempted to pinpoint the source of the smell. It got stronger as they walked towards the bar, and that’s when the scent hit full force, but not from in front—

  
A man, standing behind them, addressing them about the boats. Prompto wasn’t really listening to what he was saying, but he was where the familiar, yet unknown smell was coming from. Prompto’s mouth was slightly ajar as he scented, the action not going unnoticed by Ignis who nonchalantly shut the alphas mouth, a harsh whisper of how it’s rude to scent a stranger thrown his way.

  
A smirk played at the strangers lips, “Ah, no offence taken,” his eyes bored into Prompto’s soul it felt like, “Where I come from, omegas don’t normally use suppressants so it’s really quite the compliment. And from such a handsome alpha no less,” a deep chuckle rumbled through the man’s chest. Prompto’s face turned a shade of deep scarlet, averting the eyes of the omega. The group sullenly made their way to the campground that was just off the coast, having an almost empty wallet due to the unforeseen circumstances.

  
The mood didn’t stay dreary for long, however. As soon as Noct and Prompto got back with the groceries, Ignis immediately went to work cooking up a meal, which honestly, smelled amazing. Almost as amazing as that omega earlier.

“Uh, Noctis,” Prompto looked over to the prince, his camera sitting safely in his lap as the other alpha was working on fixing a fire. He hummed, quickly looking up and confirming the other to continue. “That guy earlier, he was.. he smelled like, nice right?”

  
Noct’s face scrunched up slightly, “He kinda smelled like a hospital mixed with a garage. Clean and all but also kinda like Cindy,” he shrugged, huffing as he crumpled up yet more newspaper to try and get the logs to catch fire.

  
“No! Well, yeah he did but that’s not what I meant,” the blonde sighed, watching his friend struggle. “He’s what smelled really familiar to me,” unconciously, he played with the bracelet on his wrist. The leather scraped at his skin slightly, a nervous habit he never could break.

  
“He probably smelled good because you’ve never smelled an omega who wasn’t taking blockers,” Gladio’s gruff voice cut through, “or at least one that claims to never use them.”

  
Well.. Gladio did have a point. Most of the people he went to school with had used them. Hell, he even used them himself! It wasn’t a law by any means, but it was a societal standard that just stuck itself out there to never be questioned, “Where do you think he came from?” Noct asked, contemplating on just using a fire flask and risking the whole camp catching fire.

  
“The accent definitely isn’t one from around here,” Ignis mumbled, leaning against the small table as he waited for the stew to simmer, “Tenebre is most popular for that, however Accordo and Insomnia are not strangers to it either. He could practically be from anywhere, truth be told.”

  
Ignis also had a point. An accent doesn’t really define where a person is from. A lot of people in the citadel had an Accordan or Tenebrian accent. A Niflheimen from a couple glaives, but that was a different accent all together. Maybe it’s best to not dwell on it, Prompto thinks.

 

* * *

 

As the days went by, morale was running low. Nobody really wanted to address the big issue, _the main mission_. Running around, doing almost pointless tasks for people wasn’t exactly getting them closer to Altissia. Neither was infiltrating a Niff base late at night, which really was getting them closer to their own _death sentence_ than anything else.

  
“Noct are you sure we should be doing this? Can’t we just like, call it a loss and get a different car?” Prompto whispered, as they snuck through the shadows. Noct has just gotten his blessing from Ramuh, his body was tired, and being as irritable as he was, Prompto _definitely_ shouldn’t have asked that question.

  
A low, basically growled and unprincely response passed between them, “Piss off and walk to Caem if you’re going to complain.”

  
The blonde stopped short at that, the other two passing him with a slight frown, an apologetic look on the other alpha’s behalf. Prompto really shouldn’t have said that. It’s the last thing that Noct has to remember his dad, he thought. After more searching and failing at finding the Regalia, Noctis suggested that they split up. If they don’t find the car, they meet up at the front gates and try again tomorrow.

  
In retrospect, it wasn’t a good idea. They were on enemy territory, after all. Ignis had to have known it wasn’t a good idea. But no one really wanted to contest to the newly appointed king.

  
As Prompto was sneaking through buildings, he not only heard, but smelled something borderline intoxicating. As he approached a hangar, he heard the Chancellor’s familiar voice. He was addressing another man, one dressed in white who looked almost as happy to be there as the royal retinue was. The blonde wasn’t able to fully make out what they were saying, but the man in white didn’t seem to like what Ardyn was saying. His voice was raising significantly, a sneer becoming ever more present on his face. He reaked of alpha pharamones. Yet, Ardyn remained still, not backing down or surrendering to the man. His posture showed that he was clearly being smug about it too, which seemed to further egg on the alpha.

  
The said alpha turned with an exasperated sigh, arms crossed over his chest. The chancellor was still speaking as the man in white was walking out of the building. His voice was raising but not out of anger, just so the other could hear. Still, the reverb of the hangar was still too much for Prompto to understand from the outside. He could hear him say something about the Regalia though, so maybe it was best they all split up.  
Ardyn stood still a moment, watching the man walk away before pulling out his phone. At that, Prompto made to move.

  
He walked into the building, glad to finally be out of the rain that seemed to still stick around even after Ramuh’s covenant. Staying in the shadows, he crept along the edges. Boxes served as a good hiding place as the blonde kept a firm eye on the auburn haired man. Occasionally Ardyn would stop what he was doing and look around. Why? Prompto wasn’t sure. He wasn’t being loud, or at least he hoped he wasn’t. He wasn’t doing anything really to draw attention.

  
As Prompto continued to look around the hangar, he ended up loosing sight of Ardyn. The man probably left. He was most likely busy doing.. whatever it was a chancellor does.

  
The blonde made it to a door that was on the opposite side of the hangar. Before he could open it however, a gloved hand grabbed the one he had on the door handle.

  
“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you,” a rich almost velevety voice spoke in his ear. Prompto gasped, tensing up as he realised who it was behind him.

  
Because of his mouth being open, he got hit with the full scent of the omega. Rich frankincense and a smoky smell filled his lungs— it was almost suffocating. The chancellor smirked, his hand moving from Prompto’s hand to his neck, rubbing at the scent gland at the junction between his shoulder and neck. “Where are your friends, young man? It’s quite dangerous here.”

  
Ardyn took in Prompto’s scent. It was slightly diluted because of the blockers, but he could make out a slight hint of ginger from whatever soap he used and an underlying smell that was purely _alpha_. Musky, and a deep, rich opium. It was like his own personal drug. _In a way, it really is_ , Ardyn thought to himself with a smirk.

  
Ardyn could feel the shiver that ran through the blonde. Prompto’s mouth opened and closed a few times as he attempted to say something but failed to think of anything to say.

  
“Where’s the Regalia?” Prompto finally asked, once again openly scenting the other man. He just smelled so _good_.

  
“Is that all that this is about? And here I thought you’d came all this way to see me,” Ardyn sighed with mock sadness. “Have you been with an omega before, Prompto?”

  
“What?!”

  
“I suppose that’s not really an appropriate question given the circumstances right now,” the man hummed, rubbing his cheek over Prompto’s scent gland, scratching it slightly with his stubble.

  
“Not an omega—” he tensed, “Betas, and other alphas. No omegas..”

  
“That’s a shame,” Ardyn purred, and Prompto could swear he felt the rumble from the man’s chest on his back. “We’re quite a catch, you know. A treat for any special or lucky alpha to enjoy,” his hand had began caressing the blonde’s cheek now.

  
“Chan—”

  
“Please, call me Ardyn. Chancellor is too long and formal, and I believe we’ve already passed the state of formalities.”

  
Prompto took in a shaky breath. His head was beginning to hurt, Ardyn’s scent had started becoming suffocating and thick with something else— not arousal but desire.

  
“Prompto,” Ardyn whispered, “What is it that you want?”

  
He didn’t know, didn’t have any sort of idea what he wanted. Part of him wanted to bury himself between Ardyn’s thighs, but the rational side told him “ _Absolutely do not go near this man,_ ” and sometimes that part of him sounded like Ignis. He really shouldn’t be thinking of Ignis right now.

  
When was the last time someone held him like that though? A solid warmth at his back, hands softly caressing his face and neck— he missed it. Craved for it. The entire hellride of a road trip and his hand was his only companion.

  
“I want you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry some of the formatting is kinda messed up on this. I’ll fix it tomorrow morning when I have more time and access to my computer but I really wanted to get this out for you guys!
> 
> I don’t normally write smut so I hope this isn’t too bad lol. I might continue this series on but who knows ;3

The room Prompto was attempting to enter was just a small office, apparently. No computer, but files upon files were stacked up, and papers littered the desk. Filing cabinets had opened drawers, some part of the way shut, and some were packed tightly. Who needed all these files for such a lame base? Looking around a bit more, there was an old analog clock, which second hand didn’t even move! What a piece of junk.

  
“Excuse my office, I haven’t had the chance to tidy up. I wasn’t expecting any visitors,” he sighed in what seemed like semi-embarrassment. Prompto kept looking around. Maybe he was snooping but hey, he at least needs to know a guy before—

A paper caught his eye. A familiar barcode, the numbers  **05953234** . Prompto knew those numbers, in order, by _heart_.

  
“Darling? Everything alright?” A sly smirk was splayed out on Ardyn’s face. His jacket had been taken off, and his shirt was partially unbuttoned. A small twin bed was at the end of the room. No sheets, and only one sad looking pillow.

Ardyn was on his side, his golden-hazel eyes pierced through him once more, much like the first time they met. The gaze wasn’t intimidating this time, but more seductive. Hints of desire and lust filled them. 

  
Prompto felt conflicted. He stared back at the paper, then the broken clock, before a loud creak sounded and Ardyn was standing by him. Warm, still gloved hands caressed his cheeks, turning his eyes so they met the hazel ones.

  
“Don’t worry about that now,” Ardyn’s voice was a soft purr, “Just some old paperwork that needs to be..  _ sorted out _ .”

  
Prompto attempted to respond but before he could say anything the older man’s lips were against his. As much as Prompto prided himself on being a good kisser, he had nothing on Ardyn. He would tease, dipping his tongue for a moment before slowing the pace with softer kisses. 

  
It turned Prompto on more than he’d like to have admitted. The hints of enticement and the  _ teasing _ . It was hot. 

  
Before he knew it, he was sitting on the bed with Ardyn in his lap. The man was heavier than he looked, but it didn’t bother Prompto at all.

  
Calloused hands ran along the inside of clothed thighs, kiss bitten lips attached to the soft skin of Ardyn’s neck, the man letting out a quiet moan mixed with a breathy laugh.

  
“You really know how to put that mouth to good use,” the older man chuckled, his own hands running through Prompto’s hair and giving a harsh tug when the pace had settled to something slower.

Ardyn used that to his advantage. He grabbed the back of Prompto’s tank, untucking it from his jeans until the garment was tucked up under his armpits and pulled off of him completely. Ardyn couldn’t help but drink in the sight of him.

  
Toned arms and chest led down to a taut stomach. Not as grand as the new-king’s shield’s of course, but definitely a beautiful sight all on its own. Soft blonde hair covered a bit of his chest and a trail of darker hair led down from his navel to his beneath his pants and underwear.   
  


Prompto swallowed audibly as he leaned back against the bed. When did the two manage to properly lay on it, he wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t complaining either.

  
The omega ran his hands over the newly exposed flesh with delight. Tracing the planes and freckles of his skin like a map of the stars, drawing out both shapes from the spots and gasps from those soft lips. Prompt himself hadn’t realised he was so sensitive.

During a slight lull in movements, Prompto hastily began to pry open Ardyn’s belt and pants. Ardyn was more than happy to watch the blonde fumble with shaky hands as he himself started to strip off his own shirt. It was only fair, though with Ardyn slowly gyrating his hips against a steadily hardening length, he wasn’t making the alpha’s job much easier.

  
“Can’t even wait ‘til I have my pants off to ride me?” Prompto’s laugh was airy, more of a huff of breath than an actual laugh. His own hips betrayed his words however, as he thrust up to gain more friction against the other, “How desperate are you?”

  
“My boy, you’ve no idea how long it’s been,” Ardyn groaned out and shivered at the feeling, his toes curled in his boots— ah, right, their shoes.

  
“Give me a moment,” Ardyn slid down to Prompto’s boots, hurriedly untying the laces and pulling them off his feet before moving to his own. Prompto took the opportunity to undress completely, sliding his socks, pants, and briefs down and into the pile of steadily growing clothes. Ardyn had done the same.

  
Once fully nude, the omega had climbed back on top of the alpha. Prompto had moved his hands to roam over Ardyn’s body. His stomach grew a bit softer over the years, sitting down in an office for the past couple months have definitely gotten to him. His arms and legs were still blessedly toned though, only covered in soft hairs.

  
Prompto’s hands roamed from Ardyn’s thighs to his sides, finally landing on his breasts. A soft gasp left Prompto’s lips at the surprising fullness they had.

  
“Do you.. are these actual tits?” He kept rubbing them as he spoke. He could feel the deep rumble of a hum within the man’s chest.

  
“Male omega’s do tend to have small breasts. Some don’t develop them until they bear their first child, and some develop them during puberty,” he paused, groaning as Prompto pulled one of his nipples lightly, “I was luckily apart of the latter.”

  
The older man was once again slowly rocking against Prompto. His small cock rubbing deliciously over the hardening length of the younger man. Prompto’s eyes closed as he sighed in pleasure. He didn’t stop his hands from roaming over Ardyn’s soft skin, focusing on his thighs this time.

  
“Fuck, Ardyn— can I eat you out for a second?” Prompto’s eyes never left his crotch as he talked. His thumb ran along the length of Ardyn’s cock— really it was just an enlarged clit if anything— enjoying the sound of a restrained moan.

  
“I sure hope it will be longer than just a second,” Ardyn chuckled deeply, looking down at Prompto sultrily.

  
With a strength that neither of them knew Prompto could’ve possessed, the two were flipped. The surprise on Ardyn’s face was masked with a smile, he didn’t expect the gunslinger to pull a move like that. Prompto hovered over the man, peppering his neck and shoulders with kisses.

  
Slowly, he made his way down Ardyn’s chest. Prompto stopped for a moment to tease his nipples, massaging the small breasts. The omega was going to protest but it fell off when he felt calloused fingers prod at his vagina.

  
Prompto kissed his way down from his chest to stomach, fingers teasing Ardyn as he kissed the inside of his thighs. As soon as he was close, he had wasted no time in attending to his own request. He gave a few small licks, getting used to the way Ardyn felt and tasted on his tongue.

  
Once he was comfortable, he delved into Ardyn’s surprisingly tight cunt. He switched between broad sweeps of his tongue and sucking on his clit-dick. The way Ardyn would groan just turned him on even more.

  
Ardyn’s thighs quivered, he was fighting to keep them open, to not just clamp them around Prompto’s head and keep the alpha buried there until he was completely and utterly satisfie. 

He didn’t try hiding any shame as he ground his pelvis against Prompto’s eager tongue. Small broken moans left Ardyn as he gripped the pillow under his head with one hand and Prompto’s bicep with the other. 

The blonde looked up at Ardyn. He wanted to see, to some extent, if the other was actually enjoying it. What greeted him was a true sight. Ardyn’s brows were drawn together, his nose slightly scrunched and his mouth open. His chest was rising fast, his gasps and moans spilling out as Prompto sucked hard on Ardyn’s small cock.   
  


Another louder moan escaped Ardyn, his pelvis grinding hard against Prompto as a flow of cum left Ardyn’s pussy. The blonde couldn’t help but keep sucking on the oversensitized organ for a moment longer. Only once he heard a soft whine he moved off of Ardyn, wiping his face off from the spit and cum that covered his chin.   
  


“You uh,” Prompto watched the way Ardyn’s thighs trembled, his chest rise and fall, the way that his cum still slowly leaked from his cunt. The alpha swallowed before continuing to speak, “You okay with continuing?”   
  


Ardyn opened his eyes, wetting his lips with his tongue, “Yes,” he panted, “of course. Just a moment.” His eyes closed once more, only to open again a moment later with the same fire in them as earlier. He moved to a similar position as Prompto, propped up on his knees and leaning back to rest his ass on his heels, “Lie down on your back for me dear.”   
  


Prompto did as he was told without hesitation. Ardyn climbed over him and placed himself on Prompto’s upper thighs. His hand roamed across soft skin and the pubic hairs around the base of the alpha‘s flushed cock. “I think I’m going to enjoy myself with this,” the omega chuckled, giving Prompto’s dick a few slow and teasing strokes.

  
Ardyn propped himself up further, positioning himself over Prompto, only to be stopped by a pair of hands on his hips, “Shouldn’t we use some sort of protection? I don—”   
  


“As long as you pull out, all will be fine love,” Ardyn gave another deep chuckle, “I take contraceptives, though, if that puts you at ease.” Ardyn had lied, but he couldn’t get pregnant even if he’d tried; and try he had, but never once was able to get a test to be positive. Another cruel trick of the Gods it seemed. 

“Oh, uh, go ahead then,” the blonde’s grip loosened, but soon re-tightened as Ardyn lowered himself onto Prompto’s cock. Only once the other was fully seated did the two of them let out a breath.   
  


It didn’t feel much different from being with a beta, truth be told. Prompto could already feel his balls tighten with the pleasure, and as nice as it was for Ardyn to cum that fast, it wouldn’t be if it had happened to him.   
  


A low groan left Prompto’s throat as Ardyn started moving his hips. It was slow, borderline passionate as they looked into each other’s eyes. Prompto’s hands moved to Ardyn’s hips, trailing up over his sides and back down to soft thighs.   
  


Soon enough the pace began to speed up. Ardyn’s moans and gasps filled the room along with quiet grunts from Prompto. The omega’s hips circulating and riding the other as if his life had depended on it. The two had started a rhythm, Prompto thrusting up as Ardyn came down.   
  


“Ardyn— I’m gonna cum,” he gasped, his hands scratching at Ardyn’s back, his hips still thrusting up into the omega’s tight hole. A low chuckle left the chancellor, his hips suddenly stopping as he watched the blonde. “Sit up,” his velvety voice was quiet, slightly hoarse.   
  


Prompto did as told. His brows were drawn tightly, lips parted as he tried to not blow his load at the sheer sight of the man on his lap.   
  


A slight shock went through the gunslinger as he felt his knot starting to inflate. Ardyn’s face was buried into the crook of his neck, nosing and rubbing against him to emit that hearty scent of opium and ginger. In turn, Prompto was hit with a full scent of wood smoke and frankincense. He found himself nudging the area with this nose, Ardyn’s scent coming out much stronger than his own most likely was. 

When he felt Ardyn begin to kiss and suck at the area, however. He paused, remembering exactly what was going on in full, and a minute panic had begun settling in. 

“W-Wait I shouldn’t— not inside—” he squeaked. The hope that his knot wasn’t quite yet big enough to lock them together was all but gone. He knew better than to tug, but a light thrust against Ardyn confirmed that he was stuck.   


Warmth left the crook of Prompto’s neck and a handsome face into his vision. Gold iris’ we’re almost blacked out by pupil, dark brows matching blonde in their position, “Please.”   


Something switched inside the alpha. He surprised them both once again by pushing Ardyn onto his back and pistoning his hips in short and fast thrusts. He finally came with a loud groan, his body shook with pleasure, exhaustion, and adrenaline.

When Prompto’s mind finally came back to him, he realised the full position he was in. Not only did he just fuck and cum inside the guy who’s been messing with the retinue since the beginning of this hellish trip, he bit his neck over it’s bonding point.   


The blonde pulled away quickly, a look of pure shock on Ardyn’s face. The shock quickly turned to confusion as his hand shot to the bite and felt it. Confusion morphed into what Prompto could only call pure trepidation.   


Thoughts were running wild through Ardyn’s mind. This wasn’t supposed to happen; this was not apart of the plan. Seduction, yes. A bond? 

_ Now that changed everything. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter— Grossmeme  
> Tumblr— Pryumpto
> 
> Connect w my server on discord if you wish! (this link has 25 uses because i kno this fic is old and i’m assuming not much traction is gonna be given to it oop) https://discord.gg/XWeAw32


End file.
